Tangled Ice
by Decendingflame
Summary: A one-shot about Rapunzel's and Eugene's super brief appearance in the movie 'Frozen." Enjoy Peeps!


**THIS IS FREAKIN AWESOME! BEST EASTER EGG EVER! For those of you who don't know, Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder make a very brief appearance in the awesome movie 'Frozen.' It's during the song For The First Time In Forever when the gates open and Anna sprints out. Very briefly, you can see Rapunzel walking with Eugene. It was this discovery that gave me the inspiration to write this short little one-shot about Eugene and Rapunzel seeing Elsa's power and their reaction. Enjoy my lovely Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rapunzel was practically squealing with delight. It had been two years since the discovery of her parents yet she still got excited by large crowds. Eugene was struggling not to laugh at her expense. But her over hyper attitude still managed to make him smile. It had been a year since they had married. This was the first ball they'd been to outside of the kingdom of Corona as a couple. Actually, it was their first ball outside of Corona period. So Eugene supposed that it Rapunzel's behavior should be expected.

They docked and, with a bound, Rapunzel was exploring the streets of the small kingdom. Eugene followed quickly after her and took her arm when he caugt up. It'd be really embarrassing if he lost a princess. "Slow down Rapunzel. The gates won't open for another hour or so."

"Which is why we have to see everything now!" the young princess squealed. Eugen was pulled all over the kingdom in a way that reminded him of when he had taken her to see the lanterns. Just like before, Rapunzel wanted to see everything.

A bell chimed the hour and Eugene pulled on his wife's arm. "The gates," he said, "They're opening."

"Ooooooh! Let's see!" Surprisingly, Rapunzel opted a calm, mature face the moment they crossed the bridge to the gates. Eugene rolled his eyes and retook her arm.

The crowds waited in anticipation as the wooden doors slowly opened. The pair started forward just as a girl with orange hair and a green dress came bounding out. She danced around and hopped on the wall, jumping and bouncing about.

Eugene glanced back at the girl and asumed she must be the younger princess. "Reminds me of you a bit," he mumbled to Rapunzel.

"Oh please. I don't do that."

Eugene let out a low laugh. "Ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" he mocked in a falsetto voice.

"Give me a break!" Rapunzel protested, "I had never seen a bunny before. For all I knew, it was a dangerous wild beast."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Rapunzel and Eugene sat in the back as they watched princess Elsa become Queen Elsa. The younger one, princess Anna, was standing off to the side, giving a small wave to someone in the crowd.

They all stood before the new Queen and her coronation was complete. Rapunzel thought Elsa looked rather nervous. Eugene thought Anna was fidgety.

* * *

The ball was splendid. Rapunzel danced with Eugene and also graced a stranger with one when asked. Then, they met the new queen.

"Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel of Corona," the announcer...announced.

Rapunzel curtsied and Eugene bowed deeply. "Thank you for gracing us with such a marvelous ball," the former said with a smile.

'Thank you for coming," Queen Elsa said in turn. Rapunzel thought that she still looked a bit tense.

Their turn to meet the new queen passed and the pair went back to dancing. Rapunzel looked around and started to smile.

"What?" Eugene asked, anticipating some sort of humorous discovery.

"Nothing. I'm just...happy. Think I'll be queen one day and have such a magnificent ball?"

"IIt will be even grander."

"You're just saying that."

Eugene sighed. "No matter what I said, you would still say that."

Rapunzel thought about it for a second. "True," she concluded. "But anyways, why would-"

She was cut off by the sound of arguing. The two turned to see princess Anna grabbing at Elsa, pulling off one of her gloves.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa said, alarmed.

"Elsa please! Please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna cried.

Elsa looked sadly at her sister and said softly, "Then leave."

"That's harsh," Eugene mumbled.

Elsa started to walk away wehn Anna called, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough Anna." Elsa was starting to look agitated.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" Elsa's bare hand came around, shooting ice that built in a semicircle around her. Icy spikes gathered round, forcing many to step back to avoid getting impaled. Everyone stared in shock at the queen.

"Sorcery," someone mumbled, "I knew there was something devious going on here."

"Elsa?" Anna practically whispered, fear edging her voice.

"Wow," was all Eugene could muster up. Rapunzel was speechless.

Elsa looked around, afraid, before opening the door and running out.

* * *

Rapunzel was getting worried. Neither princess nor queen was back yet, and she feared the worse.

"Are you sure that this Elsa person is safe?" Eugene questioned for the millionth time.

Rapunzel sighed. "You saw her face. And her reaction when Anna took her glove. This is something she can't control. Probably why she...shut everyone out, as Anna said. She just wants to protect her people and her sister from herself. Rather sad, really. I wonder how she got her...powers."

"A magic white flower?" Eugen jokingly suggested.

Rapunzel thought it might be possible. "The flower that gave me my...abilities came from a drop of sunlight. Maybe a drop of moonlight fell and created an ice flower?"

"But Elsa has control over ice, it seems. If these flowers are similar, why don't you have sun powers. Like fire?"

Rapunzel twisted a lock of brown hair. "I don't know. I just hope everything turns out alright."


End file.
